


Signals

by Judybrandtner



Series: Fraser Photography Universe [2]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Fraser Photograpy is back! Jamie and Claire had been married for eight months, Faith is almost one and the Universe is talking with Claire about something.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Fraser Photography Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846135
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

The Universe was trying to say something to Claire. As she took the bus on her daily commute to the hospital, she could see the signs in front of her. An ad poster in the pharmacy's window with the photo of a pregnant woman with an older baby in her arms, a mother walking her two children to school, a couple rolling a two sits stroller out of a shop and even a Labradoodle playing in the park with her two puppies. 

And the more Claire thought about it, the more she agreed with it. It was time for Jamie and her to try for another baby. Sure they never actually 'tried' for Faith, it just happened, and it wasn't like they had taken that much precautions for it not to happen again in the eight months Jamie and her had been married, but she was definitely feeling broody and passed the whole day at work thinking in how to tell Jamie about it.

Claire arrived to the shop mid-evening, just to find Jamie with his last customers of day, a expecting couple with a baby more or less Faith's age having a celebratory photo shoot, yet another signal for Claire.

'I'll be there for dinner in an hour or so.' Jamie said to Claire after a kiss. 'I have some thin's to work on the computer before I can finish for the day.'

'I'll be waiting for you.' Claire gave the kiss back. 'I have something to tell you.'

Claire went next to Ellen's flat to check on Faith. Just one week before her first birthday, she was already showing signs of the famous Fraser stubbornness, crying loudly as her cousin Maggie took one of her toys. Claire and Ellen laughing over a cup of tea. 'I have something to ask you, Ellen.'

'What is it, dear?' Ellen dripped another sugar cube on her tea. 

'Would you mind take care of Faith for the whole night?'

'Of course not, when did I ever mind? I love have the bairns with me.' Ellen quickly answered to Claire. 'Wantin' to have a night alone with Jamie, dinna ye?'

'Yes, I want...I want to talk with Jamie about having another baby.'

'Oh, dear.' Ellen smiled wide at Claire and jumped up her chair to hug Claire. 'Off ye go. I just got this new baby blue yarn, and it will look so bonnie on a baby jacket. I'll be workin' on it while ye're workin' on it future wearer upstairs.'

'Oh, Ellen.' Claire laughed at Ellen's comment.

'Claire, mo Sorcha, I'm home.' Jamie said as he left his shoes at their box and the keys on the table over it.

'Hello Jamie.' Claire said, now clad on her fuzzy robe from the other side of the corridor. 

'I think ye had somethin' ye wanted to talk with me about.' 

'I do.' Claire let her robe fall down to the floor showing Jamie she was naked underneath it. 'I want another baby, Jamie. I think it's time to try to make a little brother or sister for Faith. What do you think?' Claire asked to Jamie.

'Ye're fully right, mo chridhe.' Jamie said as he walked the corridor, shedding his clothes on the way. He was only in his underwear by the time he reached Claire. He kissed her hard, lifting Claire off her feet, taking her to their bed. 'Ye ken I want a lad.' Jamie said before start sucking Claire's breast. 

'I know, a Brian, like your father.' Claire got to say between moans.

'I want him to look like ye.' Jamie switched to her other breast. 'Faith has my colours, I want our son to have yers.'

'Oh, Jamie.' Claire said as his hand went deep between her legs.

'I canna wait to see ye big with my child again.' Jamie carried on his way down Claire's body. Kissing her stomach thoroughly before work his way between her legs until she was convulsing and screaming under him. 

'Jamie, please, come here.' Claire panted. 

'It'll be my pleasure.' Jamie said before kiss her hard and thrust quick into her. Claire put her legs around him, moving her hips forward in search for friction as Jamie went quicker and quicker on his movements.

'I canna wait to see Faith playin' around with her wee brother.' Jamie said some time later, caressing Claire's belly on the bed. 'She's goin' to make a great big sister. Maybe a bit bossy like Jenny, but she's goin' to love him.'

'Or her. The thing it's that it can also be another girl.'

'Well then, we can always try again for a boy after.'

'Speaking about trying again.' Claire moved enough for her hand to reach Jamie's cock and working it back to life.


	2. Chapter 2

And if Claire had been quick understanding the signs from the Universe about trying for a second baby, she wasn't so quick in get the signs about Baby #2 being on its way. On her defense, a big car crash with several people injured needing urgent surgery on the day her courses were due to start, made her forget they didn't...well, come. Jamie knew of course, but he decided to wait to see how long took Claire to see it, and so he had been that morning listening to Claire going around their kitchen talking about how busy her day was going to be while looking at her breasts, the buttons of her blouse already struggling to keep them covered and her belly, showing an almost imperceptible curve without her even imagining what was going on in her husband's mind. Claire kissed him and little Faith goodbye and left the house for a hard work day.

'Has Claire noticed yet?' Ellen asked Jamie as he left Faith on her flat for the day. Ellen leaving the sleepy toddler to nap beside her five-month cousin Kitty Murray, also left there by her parents to pass the day with Granny Ellen while they were at the shop.

'No' yet. But ye ken how busy she's been on this days.' Jamie answered to his mother.

'More time for me to finish the hat and the jacket I suppose.' Ellen joked.

The morning passed quickly for Claire, a routine knee surgery and a quick lunch with Louise at the kebab place around the corner, getting ready for their next surgery. She was getting ready for it when it happen, the nurse tightly knotting her into her surgery scrubs when a wave of nausea came all the way up her throat, giving her only the necessary time to reach the bin before the lunch made its way out.

'Claire, are you OK?' Louise quickly went to help her.

'Yes, it's just...oh, God' She suddenly noticed, as she looked at the date on the digital clock hanging on the wall.

'I'll find someone who can take care of this surgery and I'm taking you for some rest on the break room.' Louise said, taking Claire with her out of the room. 'So, what does it say?' She asked some time later, waiting for Claire to come out one of the stalls at the toilets. 'Are you pregnant?'

Claire came out smiling. 'Yes, I am.'

Louise quickly hugged her. 'Congratulations Claire. I can't wait for another cute baby from you and Jamie. What do you think, boy or girl?'

'I don't know. Jamie wants a boy for sure.'

'When a man doesn't want a son?' Louise joked. 

Claire left the hospital directly to the shop. She knew Jamie would be alone, as Jenny and Ian had an appointment to make photos at a school that day. She found him finishing with Mrs. Fitz doing her Spring photos of her dogs. The new one, a chocolate lab called Suzie, went directly to her, sniffing intensely her belly. 'Oh, Suzie.' Mrs. Fitz said to the dog as she leashed her up her again. 'She's a failed medical dog, ye ken. She was trained to detect hormonal changes but she's too nervous to be a proper one.' Claire smiled and tried to hide her thoughts, not noticing also Jamie smiling as he also knew about Claire's hormonal changes.

'Ye're early, I wasna expecting ye for another hour or so.' Jamie said with a hug and a kiss just as Mrs. Fitz left with the dogs. 

'I know, I just...' Claire was looking how to say Jamie about the new baby. 'I got sick at the hospital. I made a test and...'

'And?'

'I'm pregnant, Jamie. We're having another baby.' Jamie lifted her on his arms as he kissed her and sit her on one of the podiums he still had around for the small dogs. 'No need to ask if you're happy with the baby.'

'I'm the happiest man in the World right now, mo chridhe. I canna wait to see our bairn in your arms.' Jamie answered and kissed her hard, Claire playfully squeezed Jamie's buttocks.

'Ahem!' Ian said as he and Jenny interrupted the scene.

'Och, ye two. Ye have yer own flat to do those thin's' Jenny added.

'Sorry, Jenny.' Claire said, coming off the podium. 'We just have happy news today and we're excited for them.'

'Aye, do ye?' Jenny added.

'We're havin' another bairn.' Jamie announced. Soon Jenny and Ian left the equipment down and went to hug Jamie and Claire.

'Does Mam ken?' Jenny asked Jamie.

'No' yet.' He answered. 'Well, no' officially. Ye ken how she is with this type of thin's.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Suzie the Lab, I got that one from an old Italian Rex episode, so I don't know how exactly works out comparatively with what happens in the episode.
> 
> If you read this from Canada. yes, it's a the second version of Hudson and Rex, living in Rome this time. First came Vienna, then Rome and then Canada. So, it's basically the same but the owner is more...just google Francesco Arca, you'll understand.


End file.
